Changing Faces Chapter 1: Changing isn't fun
by TooManyFanficsYouAss
Summary: While working on a hunt, Sam and Cas unwillingly switch bodies. They have to find a way to undo this. Lots of destiel and sabriel.


Changing Faces- Chapter 1: Changing isn't fun

 **CAS AND DEAN**

"IT WAS THE HEAAT OF THE MOMENT", Dean's alarm yells. He wakes up, being glad it is morning at last. Nightmares have been haunting him for weeks. Ever since Bobby died, he can't close his eyes without seeing the person he saw as a father dying in front of him. He feels a hand on his shoulder. His angel. "Dean, are you okay?", Castiel asks. Seeing his boyfriend is like a cure, he immediately feels better. "Yeah, it was just a nightmare, don't worry." Cas smiles and leans in to give Dean the usual morning kiss, when they hear someone yelling on the other side of the wall. "DEAN! WAKE UP AND TURN OFF YOUR ALARM!", Sam yells. Dean smiles, searches for the alarm without looking away from Cas and turns off the alarm. "So… where were we?", Dean asks, with an attractive smirk on his face. "I am not sure, bur I think we were here." Cas kisses Dean softly. They smile their way through the kiss, as if they know each other's lips very well, while they've only been dating for a week now.

Their story is very sweet, Dean thinks. His crush on the angel started a year ago, when Cas was brainwashed by Naomi, so he could kill Dean. When Dean saw the tears in Cas'eyes when he realized what he was forced to do, Dean knew they were meant to be together, though he never had the courage to ask the angel what he felt. Last week, Dean finally asked Cas out. They were alone in the bunker, as Sam was getting some groceries. Dean was scared to run into Sam, so Cas ordered some Chinese food in a dorky but (for Dean) sexy way, while Dean called Sam to say he should visit Kevin. Sam hesitated, bur heard the desperation in Dean's voice, and despite his curiosity of what was going on in the bunker, he agreed. Cas and Dean ate their food, even though Cas doesn't have to eat, as he is an angel. They watched some movies afterwards, and Dean fell asleep on Cas' lap.

Dean was very tired, and still can't remember everything of the hours after he fell asleep. He remembers being lifted by Cas and being brought to his room. He remembers saying "Stay". He remembers Cas' warm lips against his. And he remembers their first morning together. The beautiful angel sleeping next to him was the first thing he saw when he woke up that morning. That's when he finally admitted what was obvious for a long time: he loves Cas. And they will never be apart.

Sam doesn't know though. Dean is afraid Sam would not accept him being together with a male angel. Cas still tries to convince Dean, but Dean refuses to tell Sam. It has to stay their secret.

Dean presses his lips harder against the heavenly figure next to him, obviously wanting to reach a new level. But before they can do anything, they hear someone knocking on the door. "Wake up, sleepyhead," Sam says, "I got a job for us." Dean looks disappointed, but replies: "I am already up, frumpyface."

When he looks to the other side of the bed, Dean sees Cas is gone. He probably flew to his own room, as Sam will be knocking on his door soon. It is a sign for Dean to get up, take a shower and go downstairs to join the others. They have a job to do, after all.

 **SAM AND GABE**

 _Someone knocks on the door. I know who it is. It is the man, who makes me the happiest man on Earth. I open the door. "Did someone order a sexy waiter?"He says._

"IT WAS THE HEAAT OF THE MOMENT!", Sam hears. He freaks out and wakes up. That was really unfortunate. He had the best dream ever. It wasn't a coincidence he was dreaming that, of course. His angel gives him great dreams all the time. "Why did you have to wake up, sexypants?", a voice next to him says. "Our dream was perfect."

"Without you, I wouldn't be having that dream, Gabriel. You aren't the smartest angel, are you?" Sam says, teasing Gabriel. They have been dating for a month now. Gabriel came to see Sam, and while they were talking, Sam realized that the angel was really attractive. He had noticed it before, but didn't want to admit that he was in love.

"DEAN! WAKE UP AND TURN OFF YOUR ALARM!" Sam yells, when he starts to find Asia annoying.

"You should be happy that you have me then," the angel says. Sam gives Gabe a peck on the cheek, and exits the room. He walks to the kitchen to get some coffee and his laptop, so he can check some local newspapers, as he does every morning. But as soon as he opens his laptop, his email starts screaming at him. Twenty new emails. All from Charlie. Apparently, she picked up a trail of some vampires last night. In her last mail she says she already killed the nest on her own, and she writes that she is fine.

When Sam opens some newspapers, he immediately notices a murder. The third one in one month, the article says. It's not much, but it's worth checking out. Sam checks the state. CALIFORNIA?! That's a 25-hour ride! He is not sure Dean will allow Baby to travel so far without stopping very often, but it is worth trying. He walks up the stairs, and knocks on the door of Dean's room. "Wake up, sleepyhead," he says. "I got a job for us." He hears Dean groaning, before replying: "I am already up, frumpyface."

Sam laughs, and knocks on Cas'door. He is probably already up, but Sam still knocks, just to give him some privacy. It takes a while for the door to get opened, but after making sure everyone is awake, Sam goes downstairs to make breakfast.

 **TOGETHER**

"Why is this our thing again?", Dean asks. He doesn't understand why Sam is interested in the death of some guy in a car park. And he doesn't want Baby to go through a lot of stress, after everything she's been through last year. She needs to rest.

"Dean, this is our first job in weeks. We can't stay here doing nothing, and the marks on the body are unusual."

"So? Maybe some asshole killer was tired of killing people with a knife and thought a blade or something was way more fun! I don't think it's worth our time, Sammy, and I think you are just desperate to hunt."

"I am not desperate, Dean," Sam replies, "I really think we should check this out." But before Dean can reply, Gabriel comes in. "What was that about, noisy little humans? There are sleepy angels here, show some respect!"

"Sammy thinks he found a job, but I don't think it is our kind of thing." Dean explains. When he sees Sam being frustrated in the corner of his eye, he turns to him. "We will find a job soon, Sammy, just keep checking the newspapers."

"Actually, Dean-O," Gabe starts, "I think it would be fun. A road trip! The four of us against the dicks of the world! Don't you agree, little bro?"

"Dean, I do think Sam and Gabriel are right,"Cas says, "It may be a job, and we don't know for sure until we see it for ourselves."

Of course, Cas is right. Dean would never disagree with Cas without a good comeback. As he sees he can't refuse, they decide to pack after breakfast, so they can leave early, as they have to drive for 25 hours straight.

 **SAM**

After breakfast, Sam goes to his room, to take a shower and to pack. When he sits on his bed, he starts to feel dizzy. _What is going on?_ He thinks. While trying to reach the sink for a glass of water, he faints, with as last memory a dark figure standing in front of him.

When he wakes up, he immediately checks his phone. He's only been unconscious for three minutes. He walks towards the giant mirror in his room. _What the hell?_ He thinks. _I am tall! I… lost my wings!_

 **CAS**

Cas knows Dean will be packing alone, so he decides to go to his own room to pack. While choosing a suit to wear, he starts to feel nauseous. He walks towards the bathroom, and while he sits next to the toilet, ready to throw up, he starts to feel weird, as if he ate rotten eggs. But instead of throwing up, he faints.

When he finally wakes up, he needs a moment before he is able to stand up. He feels smaller. He walks towards the mirror. _This is impossible!_ He thinks. _I look like freakin' Cas!_


End file.
